


Don't make bets your ass can't cash

by hellbells



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian is too damn sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys, three cars, one race, winner takes all. Dom and Vince really begin to like their prize so much they want to keep it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts), [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> This is for a prompt Casey_Wolfe left over at DT_garage and my attempt to make mswriter_07 feel better.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and don't forget kiddies - don't own the characters so make no money from this :P

**Characters/Pairing(s):** Dom/Brian/Vince

**Rating(s):** Any

**Theme(s):** PWP, possible Romance, Angst

**Kinks/Quirks:** Car kink

**Deal Breakers:** N/A

**Anything else you would like to add:** Three guys, three cars, one race, winner takes all. What's the prize? Well, you decide.

  


Brian wondered how he got here. He wasn’t complaining but all three of them could acknowledge that when it came to long street races - he was the best. And yet he’d lost, leading him here. He still wasn’t sure how that happened but he was also struggling to remember why he would even care.

 

It was … was hard to think, what with two sets of skilled of mechanics hands taking him apart with all the skill they strip an engine with.  He had been thrown onto the bed with a whoosh by an amorous Dom, and Vince had giggled? He must have been too far gone to think that Vince would ever giggle, but no the grumpy mechanic giggled. It must be the sex that was the only answer.

 

Vince sensing his sarcastic comment stuck his hand beneath his shorts. Brian bucked into the hand, the minute he gripped his dick.

 

Brian may have let out a whimper - it was hard to contain all his excitement.  To start with Vince had gripped his dick,  like he had the god given right, and Dom not to be outdone was slowly but surely leaving a trail of hickies across his neck so anyone who looked at Brian would know exactly what he had been up to. He arched his neck though when Dom sucked and bit his pulse point. It was a big kink of his, one that he sensed Dom would ruthlessly exploit.

 

Vince’s voice held a hint of awe, “look at you.”

 

Brian scowled, “Don’t look ... touch.”

 

Dom chuckled at the way despite being trapped between the two muscular mechanics, a textbook definition of a writhing hot mess. He was still so demanding and expected people to follow his orders.  Then again if he kept making all those delicious noises then Dom was inclined to give in to his demands just this once.

 

Dom’s hands moved away from his neck and slid down past his hips to his ass. Brian moaned and thrust backwards towards him, trying to press against him. He might have succeeded if Vince wasn’t pulling him towards him. “Strip Vince, let’s really tease Brian.”

 

Vince grinned and put a show on to keep Brian interest, slowly stripping off the string vest and shorts. As a result Brian’s face when he felt Dom push one lubed finger inside was pure and innocent - oh and oh so fucking hot.  Vince was back on the bed, pressing against Brian’s front, sliding against the searing naked flesh.   When their cocks met, both let out moans that would have made whores blush, but not Dom - he just smirked.

 

Brian threw his head back with a whine when one finger became two - it was not enough. He pleaded, “More.”

Dom snickered, being the most coherent but not by much, “Should I let you?”

 

“Please more ... want you inside me, both of you.”

 

Vince paused and his face said just how hot he found the idea and Dom was really never going to refuse that variation - _it was the best of all worlds_.  Dom winked, “We’ll get there.”

 

They would but Dom wouldn’t hurt Brian - he would have a few orgasms first so he was relaxed.  Vince’s cock was jutting out proudly and all it would take was Dom bring Brian’s head down and it would be perfect alignment. Not wanting to miss a chance that fate had presented - he slowly manipulated Brian until this was the only logical thing.

 

Brian saw the proud cock just in front of him and licking his lips. He sucked the head into his mouth and nibbled and teased with the best of them all. Brian was licking, swirling his tongue around Vince’s erection like it was his favourite lollipop. His concentration suffered though when Dom removed his fingers. He whined sending vibrations down Vince’s cock. Any control he had snapped and he grabbed Brian’s head, moving it and thrusting forward at his own pace.

 

Dom saw both of them so uninhibited and free, and wanted to be a part of it. He carefully lined the head of his cock up against Brian’s backside, and pushed inside in one smooth motion.  Any chance of Brian getting lost in the feeling of being so thoroughly claimed were lost as Vince pulled him back onto his cock.

 

Brian momentarily struggled with the rhythm being filled so expertly from both ends. He realised that he had to give himself over to the men - let them guide him. He relaxed and thrust back against Dom and started breathing through his nose.

 

Vince grunted when he nudged the back of Brian’s throat. “Fuck me, you’re something else.”

 

Dom smirked, “Harder ... Look he is starting to wander.”

Brian managed to look guilty even being filled form both holes. Vince wanted to gauge his reaction to the idea. He may be a gruff bastard but he was a gentleman when it came to sex - unless the other participant didn’t want him to be. Given the way, Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head, and the moan could be felt - he figured he was good. He pulled out and snapped his hips back quicker and Brian groaned - he wasn’t going to last. Then again when he looked up at Dom - he wasn’t faring much better. Brian really was temptation personified, and just a little too pretty to be real. He looked even better in their bed, there was no way that Dom would let him go back to Harry’s.

 

Dom was struggling to hold off, and the little blonde minx squeezed his inner muscles - he was gone. He thrust deep and hard, emptying himself. He watched Vince give in and climax, followed by Brian. It was ridiculously hot the way he had come untouched. They slowly pulled out of Brian, and Dom caught him as he flopped forward, looking sated and sleepy. He murmured, “I wanted you to both fuck me at the same time.”

Dom chuckled as he felt Vince rest at his side, meaning that Brian was draped over them. “Hasn’t this bet made you realise - you shouldn’t make bets your ass can’t cash?”

 

Brian wriggled wanting to get comfortable, “Please I changed down instead of up. I wanted to lose. So when will you both fuck me?”

 

The racers moaned at just the thought, feeling their cocks stir despite them having no chance of getting it up again so soon. “Okay so sleep and we’ll be ready for round two.”

  
_Brian fell asleep with a smile on his face - what did a guy have to do to get his message across?_


	2. Everyone's a Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One requested sequel :D

_Round Two - Everyone is a winner_

 

Dom and Vince had discovered that sex with Brian was like pringles - once you popped, you couldn’t stop. It had been less than an hour but having Brian writhing on top of them, trying to get comfortable, and had got both of them revved up quickly.  Brian was freakin’ adorable asleep, burrowing into the crook of Dom’s arms. It just made them want to mess him up more.

 

Vince smirked, shuffling so he was now on his side, making his renewed erection sit flush with Brian’s backside. He started to gently rock back and forth moaning as the friction built up. He saw Brian come back to consciousness slowly, as he was rocking back. Brian the minx was only more than too happy to grind back against him.

 

Dom watched on as they put on a show. Still as he had Brian’s entire front to play with, he started to suck, and nibble until both nubs were rock hard. Not wanting Brian to forget just who he was with, Dom pulled him until a breath stealing kiss. They reluctantly broke apart only when oxygen became an issue.

 

Brian mumbled, “Round two?”

 

Dom started to suck and lick at his neck, making Brian groan and writhe. “You’re gonna ride Vince and then I will stretch you some more, until you’re stuffed _full_.”

Brian froze comprehending exactly what he meant - Dom was gonna do exactly what he’d wanted double penetration. He’d always wanted to try it, but had never found two people he trusted enough to do it with - until now.

 

Vince scrambled to get himself in position, lying stretched across the bed. And he watched as Brian still looking debauched from the sex earlier that night was pulled on top of him.  They were naked, bodies aligned but Dom’s hands were on Brian’s hips keeping him pinned - making sure he could penetrate himself on Vince’s rock hard cock.  Brian was still stretched, but Dom wanted to make sure there was no unnecessary pain so as Brian grinded against Vince he was teasing Brian’s hole once more. He was generous with the lube - as he was gonna need it.

 

Vince grunted when Brian bent forward to tease his nubs with teeth. He watched as Brian arched backwards as Dom’s fingers breached him.  “I think he needs more,” he said with a wicked tone.

 

Brian seemingly agreed, when he grounds his hips back onto Dom’s fingers.  For a minute or two, Dom just let him fuck himself on his fingers. It was heady the type of power gained from being the one given control over something like sex.

 

Brian was just a guy who really wanted to get fucked. You’d think considering he was with two guys that one of them would step up to the plate? “More.”

Dom couldn't deny Brian when he pleaded like that and two fingers - became three. He watched as Brian truly gave himself over in that moment - content to let Vince and him take the dominant role. Dom thought he looked stunning, flushed with pleasure, stretched around Vince and his eyes rolled back in his head.  

 

Brian realised forget about blondes; sex with three was _way_ better. He thrust back, and Dom let him fuck himself on those long strong fingers.

 

Vince watched in fascination and awe as Dom withdrew his fingers, and promptly placed him on his dick. He groaned as he was engulfed in tight white heat. He was doing his best to be good and not thrust up, but when you had someone like Brian writhing on your rock hard erection it was hard. He was gorgeous normally but in the throes of passion - he was stunning.

 

Brian grunted as Vince penetrated him, but Dom was the one controlling the pace, which was hitting a few undiscovered kinks. He moved his hips up and down, trying to gain some friction but it wasn’t enough. Grunting, he started to ride Vince with wild abandon until Dom’s fingers were back, and it was nearly too much. Brian stuttered in his rhythm as Dom gently placed a finger inside him, next to Vince. He was so full, but what was exciting him was the fact that he had more to come. It was nerve racking and so fantastic all at the same time.

 

Dom was struggling to go slow - He was seeing exactly where they were joined and envied Vince having that ass all to himself. He pressed one finger inside and groaned at the sheer tightness and he had to remember to go slow. He set a rhythm opposite to Brian’s grinding meaning he never got a respite from the pleasure.

 

Vince thought he was in heaven, and then Dom added his finger, and he struggled not to come before the main event. Brian had an impish grin knowing exactly what his problem was. Vince retaliated by pinching his nipple and then leaning up to take it into his teeth. Dom chuckled as he kissed Brian’s neck and then upped the ante by adding another finger.

 

Brian panted as he was stretched wider than he could ever remember - there was pain, but so much pleasure too. He moaned and would have blushed, but his skin was so flushed you wouldn’t have noticed.  He whimpered into Vince’s neck as Dom maneuvered him so he was almost bent in two. He couldn’t move anymore - frustratingly, as Dom had pinned his hips and removed his fingers. Bad on two counts...

 

... but then, Jesus Christ, Buddha, Allah too, and anyone else listening. He was being split in two - he was literally being stretched as wide as he could physically endure.  He felt Vince freeze keeping very still, but was still rock hard inside him. He didn’t want this to ever stop as Dom forced himself inside at the same time as Vince.  “You won’t break me.”

 

Dom bit his ear in retaliation, and whispered, “Don’t,” he thrust in an inch, “Make bets,” another thrust forward, “Your ass ...  can’t cash.”

Vince couldn’t snicker he was too busy trying not cum like a teenager. It was so hard with all the temptation around his cock.  He was engulfed, and had the friction of Brian’s inner walls, but now the friction of Dom’s cock running counter to his own thrusts.

 

Brian knew that the only way this was going to be fun was by letting go, He was content to be loose and let Vince and Dom take from him. He was revelling in the way one pulled out, the other thrust in - he was never empty. He knew it wasn’t going to last and Vince climaxed first painting his insides. He slowly pulled out, but Brian didn’t have time to think as Dom sped up. He was brutally tagging his prostate but it was so good that all Brian could do was writhe, and grind back.  He was pleading to climax but Vince was holding his erection at the top, stopping any climax from succeeding. “Don’t ... be ... so mean.”

 

Dom started a corkscrew motion to increase the pleasure felt. He couldn’t hold on any longer, and finally he ground his hips to make sure he was nice and deep before finding release. He motioned for Vince to let go and biting his lobe, “Come for me.”

 

He watched as Brian’s come splattered Vince and he collapsed on him, listening to Vince grunt in surprise.  He loved the way that both of them were unashamed of what they had done, and unconcerned with the mess. Seeing the logic of their actions, he joined them having slowly pulled out of Brian.  He was a little more sensible having found a wet towel to wipe off most of the mess so that they could sleep. He would leave some until the morning when they all washed together.

 

Vince, who somehow had ended up at the bottom of what could almost be the puppy pile, grumbled as he was jostled by Dom returning to the bed.  Although it was token complaining when he realised that he had both a naked Dom and Brian pressed against his sides. Still he had to say it, “Quit moving ... sleep now.”

Brian snorted, considering he just had taken both of them at the same time he thought a little more consideration should be given. Instead, he got an arm slung around him and a command to sleep. He was a little smug as he whispered to Dom, “Told you I could back up what I said.”

 

Dom was getting a little annoyed - he needed his beauty sleep, lest he lose his hair. “Yeah, yeah you’re way better than a ten second ride.”

  
Brian’s eyes went wide. Dom was a taciturn man and he was okay with that - after all it was part of what made Dom, Dom. And he wouldn’t change any of him for anything or even Vince - and he could be a real douche when he wanted to be. Still as declarations went up there, that was akin to ‘honey I fuckin’ love you.’

  


  * _Why didn’t that scare Brian? He didn’t have the answer; just like he started to wonder at whose fantasy they could try out next._



 

**Author's Note:**

> So Casey_Wolfe has already requested a sequel - who is with her?


End file.
